Sleep over Romance
by Snowthevampirequeen
Summary: A sleepover! It will bring people closer the dares will be akward what will happen? Find out and read. First chapter contains pairings if you wanna know. Only read if old enough.
1. Intro

**I am always gonna be doing this before i start writing so you know whats coming. There will be mature things like sex and that if not old enough dont read. Pairings are GiroNatsu, KeroTama, GaruPuru, KuruMios, FuyukiXXXMomoka, and DoroKoyu.**

**Summary: There is a sleep over and a game that brings everyone closer but the dares are gonna do things. **

**I am not the best summary person I know why world why. Anyway just read.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so all of you want me to do it so I will. Here it is although I will not update that often ill try though. Thank you! Also tell me should I add ToroChira and or TaruKara tell me! please.**

* * *

" I cant believe they convinced you brother" a red Keronian said n the phone.

"neither can I but I had to agree besides it might do my platoon and yours some good" a purple one said on the other side.

"well... see you later Garuru i guess" the red one said saying goodbye.

"see you then Giroro" Garuru said and hung up. He walked down the halls of the ship to the main room where the conrtols were. There there was Tororo, Zoruru, Taruru, and Pururu.

"hey lieutenant are you done with that phonecall? Who were you talking to? Was it a girlfriend? Are we there yet?" Taruru said walking in front of Garuru. Garuru just kapt walking now a little irratated.

"oh well! Tororo are we there yet!" Taruru asked.

The salmon colored tadpole gave an irratated reply "For the last time no! no shut up already!". Garuru sat on his chair and started working.

"arent you excited lieutenant" Chief medic Pururu said walking up to his chair to talk to him.

" I still dont see the point of this so called sleepover" Garuru said rolling his eyes.

"youll see" she said smiling and walking back to her chair.

"aproaching pekopon pu pu puu" Tororo announced.

** ~mean while~**

"stupid frog who said you could invite them!" Natsumi said after she found out about the sleepover.

"sorry no backing out they are already on there way plus no harm done in a little fun right?" Keroro said terrified. **Hey noticed that rymed done and fun? No? Okay then moving on.**

"ugh fine but I have to keep an eye on you and supervise you!" Natsumi demanded.

"sorry no pekoponians allowed" Keroro said carefully not trying to piss her off. Not working.

"well then what can you do about it!' Natsumi asked loosing her patience. Just as she said that Kururu walked in.

"ku ku kuu he said no pekoponians right? Well then I can fix that ku ku" Kururu said zapping Natsumi with a gun.

"what the hell did you do!" Natsumi asked already pissed. She had peach orange skin, the color of her hair pink hat, sun insignia on her hat and stomach, and cat ears like Karara.

"ku ku well now you can keep an eye on us since your not pekoponian but a keroninan kuu" Kururu said exlaining just as Fuyuki walked in.

"ooh I wanna go me next!" Fuyuki said with sparkling eyes.

"I click ku ku kuu" Kururu said zapping Fuyuki.

"awsome!" Fuyuki said examing himself. He was blue skined with a green hat and alien insignia like the pin for his occult club.

"you know what just invite all the pekoponians we know and turn them into keronians" Keroro said chaning his mind.

"Sa Saburo?" Natsumi asked with a blush.

"not not him" Keroro said.

"what why not!" Natsumi asked.

"hes um too busy and looks like a hobo as a Keronian" Keroro said covering his true intentions for a plan... **Also I killed Saburo but nobody cares enough to notice. Was really bloody jsut if you find his body ignore the stab wounds hehe.**

"oh well" she said all happy when Giroro walked in.

"Garuru just arrived just letting you kno- Na Natsumi" Giroro said with steam coming from his head. 'she shes so hot as a keronian with those long legs and her cute sun insignia shes so perfect the things I would do to that body' he thougt. Natsumi thought 'why does Giroro look so hansome maybe its his sexy scar or seductive deep voice or what the hell am I thinking!' and blushed. **Still what she said is true. **Just then everyone who was invited walked in.

"So whats the plan Keroro" Garuru asked. Keroro signalled for everyone to follow him and led them to a big room.

"here we are put every thing over there and get it started!" Keroro said.

* * *

**I will finish tomorrow okay tell me was it good?**


	3. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the reviews! Im going to be adding ToroChiro and TaruKara but later. I write the story on my ipod for when I get insperation. I am a really slow writer but ill try to update as much as I can. So on with the story and a reminder dont read if not old enough for smut and stuff. Btw look up sgt frog episode 42 season 4 part 2 on you tube its really wierd.**

* * *

" So is everyone done setting everything up yet?" Keroro asked. Well to know who was there? Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo, Kururu, Garuru, Taruru, Pururu, Tororo, Zoruru, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momaka, Mios, and Koyuki as keronians of course.

" Yep everyones done sarge!" Tamama said checking up on everyone.

" Um what do we do now?" asked Giroro.

" Lets play a game!" Keororo suggested.

" But what game?" Natsumi asked.

" How about hide and seek in pairs? I was looking up sleep over pekoponian games." Kururu asked. Everyone one liked the idea so they all agreed. They were about to start choosing pairs when...

" Aloha!" Chirara said walking in with Karara.

" What are you doing here?" Keroro asked.

" We heard there was a sleep over so we decided to come plus I your my lover." Karara said.

" No!" Keroro said.

" Just get over him" Taruru said.

" Your right your my new lover!" Karara declared.

" Wait what-" Taruru did not get to finish.

"Thats awsome we were just about to start!" Tamama said.

" Ooh yay what were you about to play?" Chirara asked.

" Hide and seek in pairs" Giroro said then a realization hit him and he blushed. 'hide and seek in pairs wich mens with someone you choose and Natsumi would never go with anyone here and that means I get a chance to be near her' He thought and fell into a daze.

" Let the partner choosing begin!" Keroro announced. Instantly Tamama was in front of him.

" Sarge you wanna team up with me? Tamama asked.

" Sure Tamama" Keroro said.

" Um Giroro" Natsumi said walking up to him.

" Na Natsumi what can I help you with" Giroro said noticing she looked shy and was blushing.

" Do do you want to be my partner I mean if you dont its okay cause im the 'eneamy' and all" Natsum said. When she saw him not moving she took that as a reject and started to leave.

" Natsumi of course" Giroro said grabbing her hand and turning her around to look at him. Natsumi saw how close they were and started blushing. Giroro backed up a step also blushing.

" Kururu" Mois said.

" Ku kuu what?" Kururu said.

" You could say partner up?" Mois asked.

" Meh okay" Kururu sounded bored.

" Hey lover we are gonna partner up!" Karara comanded.

" Fine but why me?" Taruru said trying to get out of it.

" Because your my lover and I tell you what to do" Karara said.

" Tororo do you wanna partner up?" Chirara asked.

" Ok" Tororo said blushing.

" Pururu do you wanna-" Zoruru sarted but was pushed out of the way.

" Pururu do you wanna partner up?" Garuru asked.

" Yes!" Pururu was so happy.

" Fuyuki wanna partner up?" Momoka asked.

" Sure" Fuyuki smiled.

" Dororo wanna partner up?" Koyuki asked.

" Of course miss Koyuki" Dororo said happy of not being forgotten.

" Just call me Koyuki okay" She said with a smile.

" Okay" Dororo blushed a little.

" Every one ready?" Keroro asked.

" Hey what a-" Zoruru said.

" Okay Taruru and Karara are it everyone hide!" Keroro said. Everyone instantly went to hide while Taruru and Karara counted and Zoruru was left alone.

" Wait I dont have a partner. Why?" Zoruru said trauma switch on...

* * *

**What do you think? Aliengirl13 gave me the idea of them looking up Pekkoponian games. They are still gonna though. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally another chapter oh gaud such a long time. Sorry peeples...**

* * *

" One...two...three..." Taruru and Karara counted. Everyone scattered in pairs to hide.

**Giroro and Natsumi...**

" So... how you been?" Natsumi asked walking with Giroro looking for a hiding place. He wondered why she was suddenly interested but answered anyway.

" Nothing much Keroro is as lazy as ever" Giroro said finding a place to hide behind a large drawer. He suggested they hid there.

" Um okay" Natsumi blushed and thought ' why am I blushing I mean it's not like I like him even though he's hot and wait what the hell am I thinking'.

" Are you okay?" Giroro asked, she just nodded.

**Garuru and Pururu...**

" This is fun right?" Pururu asked walking next to Garuru.

" I guess..." Garuru hesitated " um where do you wanna hide-" he grabbed her and ducked into a cabinet making her blush from the closeness.

" I thought I heard a noise but we can hide here" He said.

" O Okay I I um yea" Pururu staggered getting even redder. ' Why is she so close I feel like raping her' Garuru thought.** Didnt think he was thinking that huh nether did I though...**

**Dororo and Koyuki...**

" Thank you mi- I mean Koyuki" Dororo said.

" For what?" Koyuki asked she didn't really do anything.

" For not forgetting me, everyone does" he said sadly.

" I would never forget about you D" she said reassuringly. Koyuki then and pecked Dororo on the cheek.

" Th-Thank y-you m- Ko-yuki" he said blushing.

" Any time" she said.

" oh and by the way you look nice as a keronian" Dororo said.

" Thank you" Koyuki said smiling a blush barely noticeable.

**Keroro and Tamama...**

" Isn't this nice sarge? Just you and me." Tamama asked hugging Keroros arm.

" Um yea it's gonna be nice and then everyone will give me gifts for hosting them gero gero gero." Keroro said with an evil smile.

" But it's just you and me right now sarge" Tamama said.

" So?" Keroro asked not aware of what Tamama was trying to say or hint.' He's hopeless' Tamama thought.

" Well its just you and me alone here alone and nobody around-" he saw the confused look on Keroros face and gave up "never mind ".

**Tororo and Chiroro...**

" Let's hide here" Chiroro said.

" Okay" Tororo said blushing. He is a kid though...

**Fuyuki and Momoka...**

" Um Fuyuki?" Momoka asked shyly.

" Yea?" He asked smiling.

Fuyuki is too handsome I can't think of anything to say " I love what you did with your hair" she said quickly.

" Um thanks but we don't have any hair right now we are keronians remember?" Fuyuki said.

" Oh" Momoka just said.

**Kururu and Mois...**

" Kukuku I made a closet that's sound proof for the sleep over so we can hide there" Kururu said.

" How does it work?" Mois asked.

" People inside can hear what going on outside but people outside cant hear inside Kuku" Kururu said" here it is lets go". They both entered the closet the size of a small room.

" Kururu you perve you could say wanna have some fun" Mois said scooting over to Kururu.

" No I d don't fe feel li like it ku" he stammered while his glasses cracked.

" I won't take no for an answer" she insisted.

" I I'm g geting ou out o of he here" Kururu said. He couldn't see very well with his glasses cracked and there was no light so he tried to reach for the doorknob. For some reason he couldn't get a grip when he grabbed it until he heard giggling her realized what it was.

" So you do want to is that why you grabbed my boobs?" Mios asked.

" I I um..." Kururu didn't know what was going on.

" Okay let's start" she said pressing her lips to his.

**Do not keep reading if not old enough but there will be more so look for when it says it's over.**

Kururu just went with the flow and grabbed her making her giggle. Mois broke the kiss and started teasing Kururus member out of its pouch. Once it was completely hard she started sucking on it making Kururu moan.

After a while it felt so good he couldnt take it any more and came in her mouth and she swallowed it all.

" We are not done yet" Mois said getting ontop of him guiding his member into her.

" Kukuu are you?" Kururu asked.

" Don't worry I'm okay" Mois said as she pushed herself up and back onto his member. It was going slow and Kururu liked being in control so he fucked her doggy style.

" Ku Kururu fa faster" Mois moaned.

" Kukuu" is all he said and with one more thrust they both came. They bot colapsed on top of eachother exhausted.

_**Okay that done kinda short I know.**_

**Mean while... **

Everyone was found except Kururu and Mois but when they were found on top of eachother Taruru just walked away and...

* * *

**Im done what do you think please tell me. I have never written anything like this before so was it okay? Tell me please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I might change it to ZoruToro sorry for any inconveniences and for me being an ass.**

* * *

" Okay... What do you guys want to do now?" Keroro asked. Everyone was back into the main room thinking about the next activity.

" How about truth or dare? Although I've never played before" Tamama suggested.

" That seems like a great idea private... What does everyone else think?" Keroro looked around to see everyone nodding meanwhile Tamama was blushing and smiling.

" Who wants to start?" Keroro asked.

" oh oh I will!" Taruru screamed.

" Ok go ask anyone" Keroro motioned everyone in the room.

" Zoruru truth or dare" Taruru asked with a mischievous smirk.

" Truth" Zoruruas said cautiously.

" Ok then-" Taruru was interupted.

" Dare!" Zoruru changed his mind.

" I dare you to make out with Tororo playing seven minutes in heaven" Taruru said smirking. Everyone had wide eyes except for Zoruru was blushing furiously.

" No" Zoruru said.

" You have to there is a penalty!" Taruru said crossing his arms.

" What's the penalty?" Zoruru asked.

" You have to admit your in love with him" Taruru said.

" I'm not in love with him!" Zoruru almost screamed.

" Then do the Dare" Taruru said knowing he had won.

" F-Fine!" Zoruru just grabbed Tororo and dragged him into the closet.

" By the way I'll be seeing if you do it KuKuKuu" Kururu smirked.

...

" What the hell is going on?" Tororo said.

" Um well-" Zoruru was silenced when his mask come off and a pair of lips meet his own. Deciding it would be fine he wrapped his arms around the tadpole bringing him closer and kissing him back. Tororo was holing the assassins hat to pull him closer and was tiptoeing a little.

Zoruru pushed him against the wall to hold him up and kissed his lips hungryly. The gray male licked the salmons lips and was granted permission. Tororo moaned a little feeling Zorurus tounge in his own mouth. They continued to kiss until the seven minutes passed meanwhile...

...

" Kuku Wow the squirt is actually kissing him" Kururu said.

" Wh What but I though he was straight and he liked me" Chiroro said tears in her eyes.

" oh look here they come" Taruru said. Chiroro intently jumped Zoruru attacking him with a knife...

* * *

**Well I will continue this and bla sorry again for being an ass. Also this stupid auto correct is terrible the worst so it hard to write sorry. **


End file.
